


Retail Therapy

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post Series 2, Secret Relationship, Shopping, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy takes Phil out for some retail therapy (post S2).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't be banished...

"Where are we going, Skye?" 

Daisy winces, and glances across at Phil in the passenger seat. She's not sure if he catches the wince or simply realises what he's done, but he scowls, then mutters, "Dammit. Daisy." Then asks in a normal tone, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the mall," she tells him, and he looks completely baffled, making her think of a small forest animal bewildered by being transplanted to a city.

"Why?"

"Retail therapy," she tells him cheerfully, and his eyebrows go up.

"Retail therapy?" he repeats, sounding a bit disbelieving.

"Yup. I figured we both need cheering up, and a bit of retail therapy should help with that."

"But – " he begins, and she cuts him off without compunction.

"Phil, relax. It's just for a couple of hours, okay? And we have some actual legitimate purchases to make – Billy gave me a list." She notices he's staring at the her, a little smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "What?"

"You called me Phil," he says, and sounds supremely happy about it. His vibrations are giving off a happy vibe, too, she notices.

She snorts. "Yeah, Phil, I'm calling you by your given name. Scandalous, ain't it?"

He actually chuckles at that. "No, it's not scandalous. I like it."

"Yeah?" She glances over at him, and she can see he's being sincere. "Good." She forces her attention back to the road because staring at him while driving, especially while driving Lola, is not an option. He'd never forgive her if she crashed Lola, particularly if the reason for the crash was that she couldn't keep her eyes off him. But it's not her fault. He's wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a blue button down, and a darker blue sweater that looks both soft and cosy, and though she loves him in a suit, she can't help thinking he's never looked sexier than he does now. She wants to climb into his lap and press her body against his and kiss him senseless, and – She wrenches her thoughts away from that mental image, because there's no way Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD and Mr Charm School himself, would want to make out with her, let alone anything else.

She pulls into the mall's parking lot a few minutes later and they make their way across the asphalt and into the mall itself. It's the middle of a weekday morning, so not too crowded or noisy, which she thinks will suit them both – Phil shouldn't be in receipt of too many stares with his sling, and she shouldn't be bombarded with too many vibrations. While she's got a lot better at tuning them out, the more people there are, the harder it is to do it quickly, and it's not as if she's got her mother to go to for help. Her thoughts shy away from Jiaying, still, and she makes herself concentrate on the here and now. She didn't tell Phil that this trip was actually Andrew's idea, and that he'd suggested they'd both be glad of a change of scenery for a couple of hours, even for doing something as mundane as shopping. He'd pointed out, in fact, that doing something completely ordinary and mundane would actually do them both a world of good. And Daisy hasn't failed to notice that Phil's been (understandably) pretty withdrawn since Mack chopped off his lower arm.

"So where are we going first?" Phil asks, and Daisy gestures at the elevator. 

"Upstairs. Billy has some stationery supplies he wants me to pick up."

He nods, so they cross to the elevator, which is one of those fancy glass ones. Daisy walks with Phil on her right so she can be sure that no one will accidentally jostle his left arm, and she maintains a fierce expression to ward off people's attention.

"Do we need a shopping cart, or will a basket do?" Phil wonders as they cross the expanse of floor to the stationer's. 

"A basket," Daisy says, and picks one up just inside the door. He immediately takes it from her, and she carefully doesn't react to the way his fingers slide over hers as he wraps them around the handle.

They wander around the store for about 20 minutes, picking up the various items Billy had requested, with Daisy checking the list she's got on her cell phone to ensure they don't forget anything. 

On an impulse she picks up a notepad with daisies on it, and says, "Maybe I should buy you this?"

He chuckles. "Might be a good idea."

So Daisy adds it to the basket, then, when she sees another notepad with a baby deer on it, she picks up that one, too. Phil gives her a quizzical look, but doesn't ask for an explanation, which is just as well because Daisy's not sure she could explain.

From the stationery shop, they head to a clothing store as Daisy needs some more tops; wandering around, with Phil at her side (and it surprises her that he seems quite content to keep her company in here), she decides to get some tanks as well as t-shirts. She's startled when he points out a dark green button down shirt that he says would look good on her – she wasn't aware he paid that much attention to her clothing, but she adds it to her basket, along with a black top with poppers down the front. 

She insists they look at the clothes in the men's section as well, and he only offers one feeble protest, before going along with her. She soon talks him into buying some polo shirts as an alternative to the more formal button-downs, and he picks three, including a black one that she takes an instant liking to.

They head downstairs to a coffeeshop and buy some sandwiches and coffee for their lunch, and Daisy wonders how people view them – do they assume Phil's her father, or her older date? She thinks of Cal, now Dr Winslow, and wishes she'd had more time to do this sort of thing with him before he'd undergone the TAHITI protocol, then she shakes that thought off before she can get too depressed at the idea.

They decide to take their stationery and clothing purchases back to the car, and Daisy just about manages to fit the bags in Lola's trunk, then they head back inside to put together a food delivery – since they live in a secret base, they can't get stuff delivered directly, of course, but there's a safehouse nearby where they station an agent whenever a delivery's expected.

They push the shopping cart together – Phil on her right – and Daisy thinks about how she's never done anything this domestic before, and she can't help wishing, just a little wistfully, that they were just an ordinary couple doing this ordinary thing together before going home to make dinner and watch Netflix on the couch. She wonders when her fantasies became so domestic, and decides that it's probably Phil's influence – she knows how much that kind of domesticity means to him. No doubt there's an element of nostalgia involved – although he's an orphan too, he at least had his dad until he was 9, and his mom until he was in his early 20s – but she can understand such nostalgia. 

They finally finish up and head back outside to Lola, and Daisy's startled when Phil wraps his arm around her shoulders, but she relaxes into it. They stop beside Lola, and he gives her a warm smile, his eyes soft. 

"Thank you for the retail therapy, Daisy," he says. "It did help."

"Good," she says emphatically, then, she's not sure on what impulse, she leans in and presses her lips to his. He makes an indeterminate noise, and she wonders if he's going to hate her, but then his hand's on her back, holding her body against his and his tongue brushes across her lips. She sighs as she opens her mouth to his, and they kiss for several minutes, totally lost in each other until a wolf whistle startles them apart.

"Shit," Daisy says, flushing.

He smirks at her, then says, "We should get back."

"Yeah," she says, rather reluctantly.

"I think we should be the ones on delivery duty today," he adds, his tone would-be casual, but she can sense the buzz of excitement in his vibrations, and she feels her lower body clench.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"I think you're right," she tells him, and the smirk comes back.

"Good."

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy groans as Phil pushes a finger into her slick heat, while his mouth continues to work over her clit. He's extremely good at oral, not that this is any kind of surprise to her – after spending a good half hour kissing him here on the couch, she already knew he was good with his mouth.

She groans again, more loudly, as he pushes her over the edge, and then she hears something rattling somewhere beyond the couch on which she's sprawled, her legs hooked over Phil's shoulders as he eats her out and simultaneously fingers her.

"What?" she gasps, and he lifts his head and gives her the smuggest smile she's ever seen on his face. "What?"

"I believe that was your powers manifesting when you climaxed," he says, and well, that explains the smug smile.

"Oh god," she mutters, feeling a flush of embarrassment competing with her flush of arousal. "I can never fuck you at the Playground, can I?"

His expression lights up. "You don't want the others to know when I'm giving you a good time?" he teases.

"Fuck, Phil!" she gasps, then groans as he picks up the pace of his fingers inside her, and drives her to another, more intense climax. This time she manages to maintain some sort of focus on her powers, and the rattling is less obvious. She catches Phil's expression and sees he's a tiny bit disappointed, but honestly, if they're going to do this back at the base, she can't be setting off minor tremors whenever he drives her to an orgasm.

He gives her a third orgasm before he finally succumbs to her urging to fuck her, and they rearrange themselves on the couch so she is on top since he only has one arm with which to prop himself over her. She thinks about the conversation they'd had a couple of days ago, in which he mentioned he was ambivalent about getting a prosthetic hand, and she wonders if it's selfish of her to want him to get one so that he can hold her properly while they fuck (and while they hug – she misses those hugs).

Afterwards they share a shower, and she's touched that he lets her help him: it's the first time she's actually seen both his scar and his stump, and she is as tender and gentle as she knows how to be when she touches his arm and chest.

They've barely finished dressing when the doorbell rings, and Daisy hurries downstairs to accept the food delivery, leaving it in the hallway so she can load it into the SUV to drive it to the Playground. 

When she turns around, Phil's standing in the kitchen doorway, and she walks over to him and kisses him thoroughly. He makes a pleased noise, and she senses his arousal beginning to build again.

"Ready to go?" she asks. He seems to hesitate. "What is it?" She can't imagine he's going to tell her they can't do this.

"Do you want to tell the others about us?" he asks.

"I don't mind if we don't tell them straight away," she admits. "You know what Hunter's like. The only one I'd be inclined to tell is Dr Garner."

He nods. "I think we should tell him, but otherwise let's keep it to ourselves – and wait to see how long it takes anyone to notice."

She chuckles at that idea. "Do we fire those who don't notice within a certain time frame?"

He looks startled at the idea, then laughs. "Maybe just tell them to work on their observation skills," he suggests.

"Mmm." She wraps her arms around him, then asks, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I'd like that," he says, giving her a shy sort of smile.

"Good, 'cos I would too." She gives him one last kiss, then they make their way out to the SUV, loading it up with the groceries. She can't help thinking about how well they work together as a team, and she wonders if she can talk him into doing more field work if he does get a prosthetic hand. He's been talking about partnering her with Mack for field work, and she knows she'll have no trouble with such an arrangement, but she's greedy, she supposes, because she wants Phil out in the field with them, too. She'll just have to be patient, she decides, after all, she'll be spending more time with Phil now.


End file.
